Shattered Memories
by dRagOnzz
Summary: Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,and Sango are spies that are on a mission to kill Naraku. While on their mission,....read and find outit will be InuxKag and MirokuxSango These summary sucks...
1. That Strange Voice

Shattered Memories

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters in the story and if I own them I wouldn't abandon them, not like the one who owns them.

Authors Notes: This is my first fanfic ever please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 1: That strange voice….

It was now dawn and the 4 spies are still roaming in the forest searching for someone. He who brought destruction and sorrow. He who seeks blood of innocent people, and he who brings nothing but trouble.

* * *

"Uh, can we please rest for at least thirty minutes? We haven't rested since we got in this darn forest and my feet are sore and I think Sango and Kagome think the same way," complained the perverted monk.

"Shut up! I am the leader in this group so we won't rest until we find that fucking Naraku."yelled the none other leader, Inuyasha.

"Um... Kagome I think you better do it now, for our sake" whispered Sango, the demon slayer in the group, and Kagome gave a smiling nod.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly, "OSUWARI!" followed by a loud scream (a/n: for those who don't know the meaning of osuwari, it means sit) so, as expected, Inuyasha fell into the ground with a large BOOM.

"I think it is the right thing Kagome " both Miroku and Sango said.

* * *

At the middle of the day while they were resting, Inuyasha gave up of Kagome 's whining and saying the cursed word ( for Inuyasha osuwari is a cursed word ), okay okay while they were asleep, of course any person would fall asleep when they haven't got sleep for three days. Back to the story. While they were all asleep, Kagome was woken up with that loud voice, but she decided to just ignore it and thought that she was imagining things, so she drifted to sleep again, when she was again woken up, it was already dusk and this voice now is louder and she can sense a shikon with it, she really couldn't stand it so she grabbed her arrows and went to the direction where she can sense the shikon. She didn't wake them up because of rushing.

"Oh shit! I forgot to wake them up. Damn this rushing personality of mine! " she said to herself.

And suddenly, at the middle of the forest, she can't sense any shikon. "Now what's happening," Kagome said to herself.

"Well, well, if it isn't the reincarnation of Kikiyo" a strange voice said sarcasticly.

" What the…… that voice……..it sounds so familiar " she said.

_

* * *

flashbacks..._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help!" twelve years old Kagome cried as the freakishly large demon chased her. Just when she tripped on the ground. _

" _Why? Why? Why do you want to kill me!" she asked drastically to the demon hoping he would stop and answer the question._

" _normally for starters, demons always eat humans and second of all Lord Naraku said so." The demon said, okay okay growled._

" _Naraku? " Kagome asked with a dumbfounded look on her face._

_And suddenly the demon gave a shocking look, ( a/n: normally for naraku's descendants when he speaks to them, they always do that.) and a strange voice surrounded the air._

"_You little shit disobeyed me!" the voice said, after that the demon fell to the ground._

" _We'll meet again little girl, next time, but I'm sure not here." the voice said, and that's the last time Kagome heard it , _

_End of the flashback…_

* * *

" It's….. it's…. Naraku" she said to herself.

" you're Naraku! Show yourself and don't be a coward! You bullshit! " yelled Kagome.

" Oh, glad you remember me" Naraku said before,

" KUSO!" shouted Kagome. Who is now tied up into a vine " Gosh this vine is really tight! Shit wait! This is not a vine! It's….." she looked where it is connected. " Naraku?" she continued.

And the face, a face, the face that she dares not to see appeared. The demon they've been searching for appeared. " Nice seeing you again… " Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

" Let me go! You spider-legged-bitch!" Kagome shouted while trying to get free in Naraku's grip.

" Not unless I've killed you…" Naraku said to Kagome's terrified face, leaping from tree to tree at full-speed. Suddenly Naraku gave Kagome a full power punch in the stomach causing her to black out.

_to be continued…._

* * *

Author's Notes: There! That's my first ever fanfic! So what do you all think! I hope you liked it!

PLEASE REVIEW! And NO FLAMES.


	2. Kagome?

Disclaimer: (sobbing) I don't own Inuyasha! The pressure!

Author's Notes: Hi! I'm gon'na make this chap a little bit longer so that you all won't be bored. Please no flames and R&R.

Chapter 2: Kagome?

* * *

"Huhhhh..." Sango stretched getting up… scratching her eyes to make things clearer before looking around. "It's already morning..." she said to herself.

"Have you seen Inuyasha or Kagome?" asked Miroku

"Dun' no" Sango replied a little bit annoyed. _"It's early in the morning and he's gon'na ask me a stupid question like that!"_ she said to herself.

"Wan'na make out?" Miroku said before touching the …you know.

And suddenly, SLAP! "Hey! What did I do!" the pervert shouted. "You pervert! Just mind your own business!" Sango shouted.

"Hey look! An alien." Miroku shouted pointing to Sango's back with a face as if he's planning something bad or evil. Stupidly, Sango turned to her back "There's nothing the-"and suddenly their lips crashed together.

"Uh Miro-"Inuyasha said with a long pause looking at their position. "Oh sorry to disturb whatever you guys doing." Inuyasha sad turning back and raising his right hands o show that he understands whatever they're gon'na say.

"No Inuyasha it's not what you think!" Sango shouted again after kicking Miroku in the face.

"Fine fine anyway have you seen Kagome? I've been searching for her since I wake up this morning." Inuyasha said with a little worried look on her face.

"Dun'no ask this extremely perverted monk! If there is such thing" Sango said angrily.

"I didn't saw her." Miroku said touching the marks of the feet and the hands on his face and feeling the pain.

* * *

"Huh uh…where am I?" Kagome said weakly. Waking up and finding herself tied up." "Huh! Why am-" Kagome said before remembering what just happened " Naraku…" she said to herself. "Let me go! You –"and suddenly Naraku's voice filled the air," You're in my castle honey," Naraku said with a really sarcastic voice.

"You bastard! Don't ever, EVER call me cutie pie, find your own!" Kagome shouted searching where the voice came from. "You fucking spider legged bitch!"

"Call me in that name again and I'm sure you _will_ regret it…" said Naraku loosing his patience a little.

"I can call you that whenever I want to! Fucking spider legged bitch! Fucking spider legged bitch! Fucking spider legged bitch!" Kagome said childishly of course with an irritating tone.

Naraku is about to tighten the vine on her neck and suddenly something flashed on his mind. "Wait a second, I can use the girl, mwahahahahaha…ahahahahahaha" Naraku said with an evil laugh at the end.

" What's with that freak…" Kagome thought.

* * *

"Kagome! " Inuyasha shouted at the top of his voice.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted

"Sexy Kagome!" of course the non-other pervert shouted.

" Kagome" Miroku shouted in a high tone.

"Kagome" Miroku again said in a low tone, before receiving a wild punch from Sango, " You dimwit! Don't play around, this is serious!"

" Okay okay!"

_Can she even try stop punching me even for just one single day!_

_**How can she not punch you, there's no day that you haven't touched her…you know what.**_

_Okay okay it's my fault! _Miroku said to himself while touching Sango's ummm let's say ass by instinct, and of course Sango again punched her.

_**SEE! **_

" Sango! Miroku! Isn't that Naraku's insect!" Inuyasha said pointing to an insect in floating in the sky.

"I think it is" Miroku said.

" Let's follow it, maybe Kagome was captured by Naraku" Sango said worriedly

" Come on turtles…hurry up!" Inuyasha said following Naraku's insect.

" _Darn! Only two more shikons left to collect and we've lost Kagome!" Inuyasha thought._

* * *

Midnight…..

" A Cave?..." Inuyasha said after he saw the insect entered the cave.

" You bitch! Let me go! Wait, DON'T TOUCH ME ! AHHHHHH" and after that silence appeared.

" Wait, isn't that Kagome's voice?" Sango said

" I'm sure it is." Miroku said.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha said running not minding Miroku and Sango.

" There he goes again." Miroku said with a sigh.

Inuyasha ran towards the cave followed by Sango and Miroku. "Well, well looks like I don't have to lure you shits here" Naraku's voice again filled the air, not revealing himself.

"You'll regret it for calling us that! Show yourself and fight! BASTARD!" After Inuyasha had said that, a gust of strong air blew in his face and suddenly he have been hit roughly at his stomach. "Where did that…came from" Inuyasha said recovering and getting up, while looking around and of course Inuyasha, with sharp eyes caught where the wind came from, " Sango, Miroku , It's coming from in there" Inuyasha said " Running towards it, " There's a strong barrier covering this part." Miroku said examining it closely.

"Stand back!" Inuyasha shouted before KAZE NO KIZU!" Luckily Miroku was pulled by Sango.

"Thanks Sango I owe you one" Miroku said.

"Let's just say that the payment for that is not touching me for the rest of your life." Sango said with an evil smile…

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! I can't live without it!" and Sango gave an if you don't do that look to Miroku "Okay! Okay! I'll try." Miroku said crying falls in his face. " There's a good baby boy!" Sango said patting on his head.

" No time for fooling around guys" Inuyasha said seriously. After that they entered.

" Kagome!" shouted at the top of his voice when he saw her tied up, unconscious.

" Yes Inuyasha, I won't let her go until you give me all the shikons you have hmhmhmhmhm" Naraku said with a giggle.

"Sankuontetsu!" Inuyasha attacked Naraku but Naraku dodged every attack.

" _If I were to use the Kaze no Kizu, I will hit Kagome too because she's behind Naraku, think Inuyasha, think! Yes! Ughhh" _Inuyasha thought before getting kicked in the air. At the air, Naraku attacked Inuyasha, he punched, kicked, slashed Inuyasha in the stomach with his sword (Naraku's sword) and holded Inuyasha upside down causing him to land on the ground with his head, (a/n: Obviously, anybody who received that attack will be unconscious, but not this one, He's hyper!)

"Finished?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face, and his bangs shadowing his eyes, while his sword's quickly turning red, and Naraku's face was full of terror. Moving closely, Naraku became more terrified and ran towards the other corner of the cave.

" finally," Inuyasha said with a relief sigh, and his sword turned back to its normal color. "You don't know what I'm talking ,don't you dummy?" Inuyasha said still smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Naraku said and the terror still not leaving his ugly face.

"So rumors are real huh? You really are a stupid jerk! I lured you to go over that spot to do this! KAZE NO KIZU!"

And finally, Naraku had been killed, "You will not see the last of me Inuyasha" he shouted and with that, he crushed something in his hands, and shattered in to three pieces. "What the hell!

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha said releasing Kagome from the vines.

"Huh..."

"At last," Inuyasha said with a smile on his face, but Kagome didn't showed any emotions at all "Kagome what's wrong." But Kagome just looked down "what's wrong!" Inuyasha shouted loosing his patience, and after that she just blacked out, again. "Kagome!"

"I Think Inuyasha we should let her rest for a while " Miroku said patting Inuyasha on his back.

"Yeah Inuyasha, maybe tomorrow she will come back to her normal old self" Sango said moving closer. "I agree." Miroku said nodding.

While getting to their hide out, Inuyasha caring Kagome on his back, Sango looking blindly to space, and Miroku still crying falls, "_Kagome, I hope you will be alright" _Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"Hoh" Inuyasha stretched putting his hand on his mouth. _"Huh? Oh Kagome!"_ Inuyasha thought when he saw Kagome in the river looking at her reflection. "Hey Kagome, care if I join you?" but no matter how polite Inuyasha was, or what Inuyasha said, Kagome still didn't mind him and just kept starring at her reflection in the river. "Kagome what's wrong with you! What did he do to you?" Inuyasha shouted shaking her body, still, Kagome was emotionless.

"Inuyasha, it's early in the morning can you stop all this-" Miroku said scratching his eye but was paused suddenly of what he saw. "What's wrong Miroku?" asked Sango also scratching her eye, after Miroku whispered to Sango what just happened, Sango said, "Maybe Lady Kaede knows what happened to her, and what we could do to bring back her old self again."

To be continued...

Next on Chapter3: Depths of Despair

" There are three major parts of a person's feelings which is often scattered and crushed, but if it is really crushed, it will break into many pieces and you will have a hard time to find all of them.

" Hey, come to think of it, I saw it when her memories was crushed and it just parted into three different parts. " Good for you, now this is the tough part."…..

* * *

There, that's chap 2 is it long enough for you all, by the way I need more reviews ok! Pls. no flames and R&R! 


End file.
